The present invention relates to methods of using tyramide coated live cells for flow cytometry, preferably using catalyzed reporter deposition and amplification staining.
The following information is presented solely to assist the understanding of the reader, and none of the information is admitted to describe or constitute prior art to the claims of the present invention.
Flow cytometry is a sensitive and quantitative method for measuring the fluorescence or light scatter of particles or cells. This method has been widely used to study cellular physiology, especially as it relates to the immune system and control of the cell cycle. Nolan et al, xe2x80x9cThe Emergence of Flow Cytometry for Sensitive, Real-time Measurements of Molecular Interactionsxe2x80x9d, Nature Biotechnology, Vol. 16, (1998), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety including any drawings, describe recent flow cytometry developments for fields as diverse as ligand binding and enzyme kinetics, drug screening, diagnostics and detection of soluble agents, and DNA sequence detection or analysis. They describe developments such as advances in automated sample handling, molecular approaches for incorporating affinity tags or fluorescent probes into proteins and the availability of microsphere reagents that enable multiplexing.
Flow cytometric analysis of cell surface molecules is a technology used in both medical diagnostic laboratories and biomedical research laboratories. In clinical practice flow cytometry is used for samples derived from patients infected with human immunodeficiency virus type 1, patients with leukemias and lymphomas, and patients with primary immunodeficiences.
Lollini et al., xe2x80x9cFlow Cytometry on Intracellular Antigens After Tyramide Signal Amplificationxe2x80x9d, Immunological Blackboard: Bulletin of the Gruppo Di Cooperazione in Immunologia, Vol. 1, Number 2 (1998), which is incorporated herein by reference in its totality, including any drawings, describes tyramide signal amplification (TSA) for detection of intracellular antigens by flow cytometry and indicates that TSA is not superior to conventional techniques for detecting surface antigens on live cells. Lollini et al. states on page 5, xe2x80x9c(t)he main problem appeared to be a high level of spontaneous activation and non-specific binding of the fluorescent substrate to live cell membranesxe2x80x9d.
Various methods have been described for assaying biological samples with amplified reporter systems. Bobrow et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,196,306, 5,583,001 and 5,731,158, which are all herein incorporated by reference in their totality including any drawings, describe methods for detecting or quantitating analytes using an analyte dependent enzyme activation system as well as catalyzed reporter deposition methods. Specifically, Bobrow et al. describe calorimetric and fluorometric solid phase enzyme immunoassays which are enhanced by amplification of the reporter molecules.
Chao et al., xe2x80x9cImmunofluorescence Signal Amplification By The Enzyme-Catalyzed Deposition Of A Fluorescent Reporter Substrate (CARD)xe2x80x9d, Cytometry 23:48-53 (1996), describe a CARD system that uses horseradish peroxidase substrate Cy3.29-tyramide to deposit fluorogen molecules onto fixed tissues and cells as well as proteins bound to nitrocellulose membranes, with up to a 15 fold increase over standard indirect immunofluorescence methods.
Malisius et al., xe2x80x9cConstant Detection of CD2, CD3, CD4, And CD5 In Fixed and Paraffin-Embedded Tissue Using The Peroxidase-Mediated Deposition Of Biotin-Tyramidexe2x80x9d, The Journal of Histochemistry and Cytochemistry, Vol. 45(12):1665-1672, (1997), describe a method for enhancing detection of leukocyte antigens in formalin-fixed tissue samples.
This invention features methods for enhancing the detection and/or quantitation of an analyte of interest on a live cell in flow cytometric analysis. The invention provides a method for tyramide coating live cells for flow cytometry, wherein live cells are preferably exposed to a catalyzed reporter deposition system which results in specific tyramide coating of cells which contain or express an analyte of interest. The invention, however, features flow cytometric detection of tyramide coated live cells regardless of how the cell is coated with tyramide and encompasses the use of any such cells which can be prepared using various techniques known by those skilled in the art. Thus, the present invention allows for increased detection of an analyte of interest in a sample of live cells by flow cytometric methods. Furthermore, the present invention allows for detection of analytes which are present in low copy number in a live cell sample.
The term xe2x80x9clow copy numberxe2x80x9d means that the analyte of interest is present on or in the cell but is not represented in an easily detectable amount. An aspect of the present invention is that rare, hard to detect analytes may be readily detected by the increase in the staining of the cell caused by the amplification of the labeling molecule. Hence, a low copy number analyte, such as the Fas ligand, would not have to be over-expressed in order to be detected by flow cytometry. The low copy number is preferably less than 20,000 molecules/cellular surface, more preferably less than 10,000 molecules/cellular surface and most preferably less than 5000 molecules/cellular surface.
In a first aspect, the present invention features a method of flow cytometry which involves coating live cells with tyramide and analyzing the cells with a flow cytometric device.
By xe2x80x9ctyramide coatingxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccoating live cells with tyramidexe2x80x9d is meant to relate to any process which results in cell surfaces being coated with tyramide, such as the enzyme dependent deposition of tyramide on the surface of cells containing the analyte of interest. In the presence of oxygen radicals, short lived tyramide radicals are formed which form covalent linkages with aromatic molecules such as certain amino acids (tyrosine and tryptophan for example) found in most proteins. Since cell surfaces have an abundance of proteins the tyramide radicals bind to the surface of the cell to which it is in closest proximity. The generation of oxygen radicals, by the catalytic activity of the enzymatic portion of the second binding partner and the appropriate substrate, over a period of time, produces tyramide radicals that coat the surface of the cell. The live cells preferably are not fixed before contacting with the binding partner specific for the analyte of interest, and have not been treated with a conventional fixation procedure such as methanol fixation. See, Lollini et al., supra, page 2. However the cells may be fixed by procedures known in the art after contacting with the binding partner which is specific for the analyte of interest.
What is meant by xe2x80x9clive cellsxe2x80x9d is that the cells to be assayed for an analyte of interest are viable when contacted with the binding partner for the analyte of interest. In certain embodiments the cells are viable during flow cytometric analysis. The cells are preferably viable during and after flow cytometric analysis to allow for selection and/or sorting of cells which have or do not have the analyte of interest, if desired, and used for therapeutic and/or research methods. It is known by those of skill in the art that the cells may also be manipulated to remain in a certain stage of the cell cycle during analysis. It is also understood that the cells may be fixed for analysis after contact with the binding partner specific for the analyte of interest.
By xe2x80x9cviablexe2x80x9d is meant that the cells are capable of being grown, cultured, or further propagated at the time at which contact with the binding partner for the analyte of interest occurs. Essentially, viable cells are alive and capable of mitotic or meiotic division and further growth after contact with the binding partner specific for the analyte of interest. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the cells are capable of being grown, cultured, or further propagated after being analyzed by flow cytometry.
By xe2x80x9ccellsxe2x80x9d is meant the smallest unit of living structure capable of either aided or un-aided existence, composed of a membrane-enclosed interior which may contain a nucleus or nucleoid, free compact DNA, and/or other organelles such as mitochondria, the golgi apparatus, centrioles, endoplasmic reticulum, vacuoles, microsomes, lysosomes, ribosomes and the like. The cells can be bacterial cells as well as eukaryotic cells such as plant cells, yeast or fungal cells or mammalian cells. In a preferred embodiment, the live cells are mammalian cells. Examples of various cells available for flow cytometric analysis exist throughout the art. Cell types can include but are not limited to basal, epithelial, erythrocytes, platelets, lymphocyte, T-cells, B-cells, natural killer cells, granulocytes, monocytes, mast cells, Jurkat, neurocyte, neuroblast, cytomegalic, dendritic, macrophage, blastomere, endothelial, HeLa, tumor, interstitial, Kupffer, Langerhans"", Langhans, littoral, tissue cells such as muscle cells, adipose cells, CHO cells, KFL9, K562, enucleated cells and the like as well as cells readily prepared and sold by immunological and microbiological resources currently.
By xe2x80x9caided existencexe2x80x9d is meant adding components to the buffer or medium containing the cells which allows the cell to remain viable.
In a preferred embodiment, the present invention features a method for tyramide coating live cells for flow cytometric analysis by contacting the live cells with one or more of the following; a first binding partner specific for the analyte of interest, a second binding partner with enzymatic activity and which specifically binds to the first binding partner, a substrate for the enzymatic activity of the second binding partner, and a labeling molecule containing tyramide. The tyramide containing labeling molecule is coated on the cells possessing the analyte of interest as a result of the product of the enzymatic activity of the second binding partner and the substrate reacting with the tyramide. A detectable marker may be added after tyramide coating to facilitate flow cytometric analysis. The detectable marker can be a fluorochrome molecule which is attached to a binding partner specific for the tyramide containing molecule. In a preferred embodiment the labeling molecule is tyramide attached to a fluorochrome. In a further embodiment, the tyramide containing molecule is comprised of tyramide attached to a fluorochrome and a binding partner specific for the binding partner which is bound to the analyte of interest.
The term xe2x80x9cbinding partnerxe2x80x9d refers to biochemical or chemical molecules such as polypeptides, glycoproteins, glycolipids, lipids, or nucleic acids which bind to the analyte of interest or to a first binding partner which specifically binds to the analyte of interest. Binding partners may be attached naturally through contacting a molecule with a receptor for such a molecule. The polypeptides can be conjugated proteins, antibodies and the like. Hence, a binding partner may consist of an antibody bound to a label or an enzyme bound to a binding partner, or an antibody bound to a binding partner. Pairs of binding partners can be but are not limited to, (i) streptavidin and biotin, (ii) an antibody and an epitope, (iii) an antibody and a protein, (iv) a protein and a receptor molecule or receptor protein, (v) a nucleic acid and a nucleic acid, (vi) a nucleic acid and a protein, (vii) a hormone and a hormone receptor, (viii) a cytokine and a cytokine receptor. The nucleic acids can be DNA, RNA, mixed oligonucleotides, peptide nucleic acids (PNA), Locked Nucleic Acids (LNA) as described in Koshkin, et al., Tetrahedron Letters 1998 39:4381-4384, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety including any drawings, and the like. In a preferred embodiment the binding partner with specificity to a first binding partner which has bound the cellular analyte of interest, has enzymatic activity. It would be clear to one of skill in the art that various combinations of binding partners which are capable of binding by either covalent or non-covalent means can be used in the invention to tyramide coat live cells.
By xe2x80x9ccontactingxe2x80x9d is meant bringing the live cells into close proximity with the binding partners in a manner which allows the cellular analytes of interest to interact with and bind to binding partner. xe2x80x9cContactingxe2x80x9d preferably refers to bringing the live cells into close proximity with the binding partners in a manner which allows previously bound partners to interact with unbound partners and thereby bind. xe2x80x9cContactingxe2x80x9d may also refer to bringing the live cells into close proximity with an enzyme substrate in a manner which allows any previously bound partners which posses enzymatic activity to interact with the substrate for the enzyme.
By xe2x80x9canalyte of interestxe2x80x9d is meant a molecule in or on the surface of a cell. The molecule can be a protein, glycoprotein, glycolipid, lipid, a nucleic acid, or a biochemical or chemical molecule as defined above. In preferred embodiments the molecule is a cell surface expressed molecule such as but not limited to cell surface ligands such as Fas ligand (which binds CD95) and the ligands for CD1 through CD166, CD1 through CD166 as disclosed in xe2x80x9cLeukocyte Typing VI: White Cell Differentiation Antigensxe2x80x9d Edited by Kishimoto et al., Garland Publishing, Inc. New York 1997, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety including any drawings, hormone receptor molecules, cytokine receptor molecules, MHC class I, MHC class II, cell receptors for IgG, and IgE, cell receptors for complement components such as receptors for C3a, C5a, CR1 and CR3, T-Cell or B-Cell receptor molecules, viral antigens, tumor antigens, histocompatibility antigens, differentiation antigens, T-cell antigen, Ly antigen, Ly-6 (Classon et al., Dev. Immunol. Vol. 6(1-2):149-156, 1998, Kato et al., Otolaryngol Head Neck Surg. Vol. 119(4):408-411, 1998, IgD, IgM and the like. Also included are cell surface molecules within families of molecules such as those disclosed above.
In another embodiment, the cell is transformed to express a surface molecule that is not a natural component of the cell. These transformed cells may express molecules such as bacterial antigens, viral proteins or cellular proteins normally expressed intra-cellularly and engineered for secretion and expression on the surface of the cell. This type of transformation is common and routinely preformed by those in the art and generally involves the insertion of exogenous DNA or RNA constructs composed of a sequence specific for the molecule of interest wherein the construct is configured and arranged in a manner suitable for expression when inside of the cell. In addition the analyte of interest can be a molecule which has been inserted into the cell by experimental methods. This molecule may be a dye or a chemical molecule which the cell can internalize or bind on it""s surface.
The term xe2x80x9cenzymatic activityxe2x80x9d refers to the ability of the binding partner to act as a catalyst to induce chemical changes in other substances. In one embodiment the enzymatic activity catalyzes the dehydrogenation (oxidation) of various substances in the presence of hydrogen peroxide. In a preferred embodiment the enzymatic activity refers to the reaction between the horseradish peroxidase portion of a binding partner and a peroxide substrate. The enzymatic activity could also be the result of the reaction between enzymes such as, but not limited to, oxidases, phosphatases, esterases and glycosidases and their respective substrates. By xe2x80x9clabeling moleculexe2x80x9d is meant that substance which ultimately binds to the cell or binding partner attached to the cell that leads to the deposition/coating of tyramide on the surface of the cell. The labeling molecule can be tyramide alone or tyramide conjugated to a binding partner for either the analyte of interest or a first binding partner, or tyramide conjugated with a binding partner and a fluorochrome. In one embodiment the labeling molecule comprises a phenol group and is capable of being conjugated with a molecule such as biotin, a fluorochrome or a binding partner. In a preferred embodiment the labeling molecule is tyramide conjugated with biotin. The labeling molecule generally brings tyramide into close proximity with the cell. Once bound to the cell the biotin-tyramide conjugate is available for binding to a detectable marker such as a streptavidin-fluorochrome conjugate.
By xe2x80x9cdetectable markerxe2x80x9d is meant that substance or molecule which is attached to the binding partner or added to tyramide labeled cells, and which can be detected by flow cytometric analysis. Such markers are generally fluorochromes and include but are not limited to fluorescein, phycoerythrin, CY5, allophycocyanine, Texas Red, peridenin chlorophyll, cyanine, tandem conjugates such as phycoerythrin-CY5, and the like.
In preferred embodiments of the invention the method for tyramide coating live cells for flow cytometric analysis results in increased detection by flow cytometry. The increase is preferably 4 to 5 fold in fluorescent signal with respect to standard flow cytometry, more preferably 40 to 65 fold, most preferably at least 50 fold and up to 61 fold greater with respect to standard flow cytometric measurements.
By xe2x80x9cstandard flow cytometryxe2x80x9d is meant analysis of cell samples by commercially available devices such as those provided by Becton-Dickenson or Beckman-Coulter for flow cytometric analysis of cell samples or such other devices currently known or which can be produced based on currently available technology. Standard flow cytometry can encompass multiparametric DNA analysis, platelet studies, reticulocyte enumeration, cell biology/functional studies, innovative research in immunobiology, cell physiology, molecular biology, genetics, microbiology, water quality and plant cell analysis as well as a broad range of research applications. Current flow cytometers are manufactured with the ability to measure more than one and up to four separate fluorochrome colors. Under standard methods for flow cytometric analysis a specific labeled antibody is added to live cells expressing a given analyte. The antibody is labeled with the appropriate fluorochrome which allows for detection. The analysis may involve quantitation and/or detection of the analyte and may involve sorting or harvesting the cells possessing the analyte of interest.
In an additional embodiment of the invention the binding partner which is specific for the analyte of interest is chemically attached to biotin, or biotinylated by methods which are routine and well known in the art. In another embodiment the binding partner is a biotinylated antibody. In a further embodiment the binding partner which is specific for the analyte of interest is a biotinylated construct combining a protein or nucleic acid molecule with biotin. Linking the respective binding partners to the biotin molecule prepares the binding partner to be readily available to binding partners which have been chemically attached to the glycoprotein streptavidin which has high affinity for binding the biotin molecule. Those in the art would readily recognize that other proteins which specifically bind molecules with similar characteristics as biotin and streptavidin and which are readily attached to antibodies or cellular analytes are within the scope of the present invention.
In another embodiment of the invention the binding partner which possesses enzymatic activity is a streptavidin-enzyme conjugate. Streptavidin is a 60,000 Dalton extracellular protein of Streptomyces avidinii with four high-affinity biotin binding sites. Analogues of Streptavidin or recombinant proteins of Streptavidin are within the scope of the present invention. Streptavidin is readily conjugated with other proteins and such conjugates can be but are not limited to streptavidin-peroxidase, streptavidin-hydrolase, streptavidin-oxidase, streptavidin-glycosidase and streptavidin-phosphatase. In a preferred embodiment the streptavidin-enzyme conjugate is streptavidin-horseradish peroxidase. The binding partner which possesses enzymatic activity is also called the enzyme in different embodiments of the invention.
An additional embodiment of the present invention features a method for tyramide coating live cells for multiparameter flow cytometric analysis by contacting the live cells with the following; a first binding partner specific for a first analyte of interest, a second binding partner with enzymatic activity and which specifically binds to the first binding partner, a substrate for the enzymatic activity of the second binding partner, and a labeling molecule containing tyramide. After tyramide coating and the addition of a detectable marker, the live cells are contacted with a third binding partner specific for a second analyte of interest, a fourth binding partner with enzymatic activity and which specifically binds to the third binding partner, a substrate for the enzymatic activity of the fourth binding partner, and a labeling molecule containing tyramide and specific for the third or fourth binding partners. The tyramide containing labeling molecules are coated on the cells possessing the analytes of interest as a result of the enzymatic activities of the second and fourth binding partners causing tyramide deposition. Detectable markers are added after tyramide coating to facilitate flow cytometric analysis. The first and second detectable markers can be the same fluorochrome molecule which is attached to a binding partner specific for the tyramide containing molecules and would be detected by an increase in fluorescence with respect to single fluorochrome bound cells. In another embodiment the first and second detectable markers are different fluorochrome molecules which are selected based on the wavelength at which they fluoresce. The flow cytometric analysis would comprise analyzing the cells at the various wavelengths to determine the presence or absence of both bound fluorochromes.
By xe2x80x9cmultiparameter flow cytometric analysisxe2x80x9d is meant detecting more than one analyte of interest in a sample of cells, or on cells within a population of heterogeneous cells at a given time by flow cytometry.
It is readily recognizable that more than 2 fluorochromes may be selected for the preceding embodiment and the restriction to 4 fluorochromes is presently based on available flow cytometric devices. Hence, at the present up to 4 different molecules may be analyzed by flow cytometric methods. However, within the scope of the invention, any improvements to such devices which allow for additional wavelengths or fluorochromes to be distinguished and therefore it would be reasonable to select additional fluorochromes to detect more than 4 analytes.
In another embodiment the present invention provides a method for tyramide coating live cells for double label analysis for flow cytometry by contacting the live cells with the following; a first binding partner specific for a first analyte of interest, a second binding partner with enzymatic activity and which specifically binds to the first binding partner, a substrate for the enzymatic activity of the second binding partner, and a labeling molecule containing tyramide. In one embodiment of the present invention, after tyramide coating and the addition of a detectable marker, the live cells are contacted with a third binding partner specific for a second analyte of interest. The third binding partner is preferably conjugated to a detectable marker. In a further embodiment, the third binding partner is added with the addition of the first binding partner. In an even further embodiment of the present invention, the third binding partner is added at anytime during double label analysis as this third binding partner, which is preferably conjugated to a detectable marker, is not directly associated with the amplification of tyramide coating associated with the first and second binding partners.
By xe2x80x9cdouble labelxe2x80x9d is meant labeling the live cells by tyramide coating for flow cytometry and further labeling the live cells by standard flow cytometric methods.
In another embodiment the present invention provides a method for tyramide coating live cells for flow cytometry using serial amplification by contacting the live cells with the following; a first binding partner specific for a first analyte of interest, a second binding partner with enzymatic activity and which specifically binds to the first binding partner, a substrate for the enzymatic activity of the second binding partner, and a labeling molecule containing tyramide which is attached to and/or contains a binding partner which enables the conjugated tyramide-binding partner labeling molecule to bind to the second binding partner with enzymatic activity. After this initial tyramide coating, the cells are further contacted with additional second binding partner, additional substrate for said second binding partner, and additional labeling molecule containing tyramide. The sequential addition of both the labeling molecule (i.e. tyramide or another detectably labeled phenol attached to biotin) that can bind to the second binding partner with enzymatic activity and the second binding partner, can be repeated as many times as necessary to achieve the desired level of deposited labeling molecule, detectable label, or signal. This novel procedure results in the amplification of labeling molecules deposited on the cell surface. After the desired number of amplifications or sequential additions, the presence of the labeling molecule containing tyramide is detected by the addition of a detectable marker which binds to the labeling molecule, and, is capable of either directly or indirectly generating a signal. This novel process can be repeated as many times as necessary and results in further tyramide coating of the live cells and an enhanced detection of low copy number analytes.
By xe2x80x9cserial amplificationxe2x80x9d is meant contacting the live cells or an analyte of interest which is bound to a solid phase with repeated coatings of tyramide by additionally contacting the cells with labeling molecules and enzyme-substrate binding pairs.
Hence, an additional aspect of the present invention provides a method for detecting an analyte of interest which is bound to a solid phase by tyramide coating using a serial amplification procedure, by contacting the bound analyte with the following; a first binding partner specific for the analyte of interest, a second binding partner with enzymatic activity and which specifically binds to the first binding partner, a substrate for the enzymatic activity of the second binding partner, and a labeling molecule containing tyramide which is attached to and/or contains a binding partner which enables the conjugated tyramide-binding partner labeling molecule to bind to the second binding partner with enzymatic activity. After this initial tyramide coating, the analyte is further contacted with additional second binding partner, additional substrate for said second binding partner, and additional labeling molecule containing tyramide.
The sequential addition of the labeling molecule (i.e. tyramide or another detectably labeled phenol attached to bioting) that can bind to the second binding partner with enzymatic activity and the second binding partner can be repeated as many times as necessary to achieve the desired level of deposited labeling molecule, detectable label, or signal. This novel procedure results in the serial amplification of labeling molecules deposited on the solid phase. After the desired number of serial amplifications or sequential additions, the presence of the labeling molecule containing tyramide is detected by the addition of a detectable marker which binds to the labeling molecule and is capable of either directly or indirectly generating a signal. This novel process can be repeated as many times as necessary and results in further tyramide coating of the solid phase and enhanced detection of low copy number analytes.
By xe2x80x9csolid phasexe2x80x9d is meant supports as used in assays, which are well known by those of skill in the art, which include but are not limited to synthetic polymer supports, such as polystyrene, polypropylene, substituted polystyrene, e.g., laminated or carboxylated polystyrene; polyacrylamides; polyamides; polyvinylchloride, and the like; glass beads; agarose; nitrocellulose; nylon; polyvinylidenedifluoride; surface-modified nylon and the like. Preferably the solid phase is chosen or configured so that it contains an excess of proteins that do not bind to the binding partner which is specific for the analyte of interest.
In another embodiment the present invention provides a diagnostic method for tyramide coating live cells for flow cytometry by removing cells from a patient and contacting the cells with the following, a first binding partner specific for the analyte of interest, a second binding partner with enzymatic activity and which specifically binds to the first binding partner, a substrate for the enzymatic activity of the second binding partner, and a labeling molecule containing tyramide, and a detectable marker.
By xe2x80x9cdiagnostic methodxe2x80x9d is meant the determination of the nature of a disease. Preferably the disease is caused by a cell, or a changed cell, such as a cancerous cell or a virally infected cell, or a mutated cell, which has a known cell surface analyte. Examples of such methods include but are not limited to determining the phenotype of a lymphoma or leukemia, determining the immunological status of a patient with AIDS or with a primary immunodeficiency syndrome such as severe combined immunodeficiency disease.
In an additional aspect, the present invention provides a method for selecting cells for therapeutic purposes by tyramide coating live cells which possess an analyte of interest, and selecting the live cells for therapeutic purposes.
By xe2x80x9ctherapeutic purposesxe2x80x9d is meant the selection of cells from a sample of heterogeneous cells taken from a patient for use in the treatment of abnormal conditions.
As an example, cells selected by using methods of the invention are useful in patients requiring bone morrow transplantation. Bone marrow transplantation has involved two procedures that utilize the selection of cells based on surface analyte composition for diagnostic and purposes. A first example procedure which involves selection of live cells positive for the cell surface analyte CD34 using antibodies to identify the cells has been used for reconstitution of bone marrow function after marrow ablative chemo-radiotherapy. See Rowley et al., xe2x80x9cIsolation of CD34+ cells from blood stem cell components using the Baxter Isolex systemxe2x80x9d Bone Marrow Transplantation Vol. 21:1253-1262 (1998), which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety including any drawings. The use of tyramide coating for identifying live CD34 positive cells would be advantageous because the technique gives greater separation between positive and negative cells as exemplified by the increase in flow cytometric detection. Furthermore, malignant cells have been purged from bone marrow for autologous transplantation. Purging has used many different technologies including antibody mediated identification of the malignant cells. see Pichert et al., xe2x80x9cSelection and Immunogenetic Purging of Peripheral Blood CD34 Positive Cells for Autologous Transplantation in B-cell Non-Hodgkin""s Lymphomasxe2x80x9d Ann. Oncol. Vol. 9:51-54. (1998). For identification of malignant cells in blood or bone marrow using antibodies, the amplification staining procedure would be advantageous because it would give a greater separation between positive and negative subpopulations.
By xe2x80x9cpatientxe2x80x9d is meant an organism which is a donor or recipient of explanted cells or the cells themselves. Preferably, a patient is a mammal or mammalian cells. More preferably, a patient is a human or human cells.
In another embodiment, the present invention provides an antibody-binding partner conjugate configured and arranged for use with methods for tyramide coating live cells for flow cytometry.
In additional embodiment, the present invention provides a device for flow cytometry comprising tyramide coated cells.
In another embodiment, the invention is a method of flow cytometry wherein the improvement comprises coating live cells with tyramide.
In a further embodiment the present invention provides a kit for use with a method of tyramide coating live cells for flow cytometry. The kit includes materials for tyramide coating live cells and/or detecting such cells by flow cytometry. The kit preferably contains components such as, but not limited to, premade buffers, amplification reagents, and a detailed protocol. The premade buffers of the kit of the invention are physiological mediums of a pH which supports the viability of the cells. In one aspect the premade buffers are Ficoll/Hypaque with 0.01% hydrogen peroxide, isotonic buffered saline and 0.005% sodium azide at a pH of between 7.3 and 7.5, and Bovine Serum Albumin at 1%. In further embodiments the kit contains isotonic buffered saline with 0.005% azide at a pH of between 7.3 and 7.5, Ficoll/Hypaque, streptavidin-horseradish peroxidase, peroxide, biotin-tyramide, and detailed protocol.
The amplification reagents include the components of the invention which are responsible for generating tyramide radicals and hence the subsequent coating of the cell which contains or displays the analyte of interest. These amplification reagents can include but are not limited to peroxide, conjugated-peroxidase, tyramide, and conjugated tyramide. In another embodiment of the invention the amplification reagents include a conjugated antibody-enzyme component such as an antibody-horseradish peroxidase conjugate. In yet another embodiment of the invention the kit contains an analyte specific antibody conjugate in it""s own buffer which is to be used in the assay. Such an antibody conjugate can be, but is not limited to, an antibody-biotin conjugate or an antibody-horseradish peroxidase conjugate. The antibody may be specific for, but not limited to the following cellular analytes, cell surface ligands such as Fas ligand (which binds CD95) and ligands for CD1 through CD166, surface antigens CD1 through CD166 as disclosed in xe2x80x9cLeukocyte Typing VI: White Cell Differentiation Antigensxe2x80x9d Edited by Kishimoto et al., Garland Publishing, Inc. New York 1997, supra, hormone receptor molecules, cytokine receptor molecules, MHC class I, MHC class II, viral antigens, tumor antigens, cell receptors for IgG, and IgE, cell receptors for complement components such as receptors for C3a, C5a, CR1 and CR3, T-Cell or B-Cell receptor molecules, T-cell antigen, Ly antigen, Ly-6 (Classon et al., Dev. Immunol. Vol. 6(1-2):149-156, 1998, Kato et al., Otolaryngol Head Neck Surg. Vol. 119(4):408-411, 1998, IgD, IgM and the like. Also included are cell surface molecules within families of molecules such as those disclosed above.
In a further aspect, the invention features a device for serial amplification and/or multiparameter analysis of a sample. Preferably such a device is configured and arranged to repeat the addition of a second binding partner with enzymatic activity and a labeling molecule as described above. One of skill in the art would recognize that a device of this manufacture would be configured to incorporate the addition of a sample believed to possess an analyte of interest, the addition of the binding partners of the method, as described above, and would include instrumentation which incorporates intermediate washing steps which are necessary for immunoassays such as flow cytometry, ELISA, radio-immunoassays, analyte dependent enzyme activation system (ADEAS) assays, catalyzed reporter deposition amplification assays, and the like, or other immunohistochemical staining methods.
Another aspect of the present features a method for detecting or quantitating an analyte in an assay wherein said method comprises using an analyte dependent enzyme activation system, wherein the method is an improvement which comprises repeatedly adding enzyme, substrate and labeling molecule, and wherein repeatedly added labeling molecule is deposited on the cell or a solid phase and can either directly or indirectly generate a signal which can be detected or quantitated.
By xe2x80x9crepeatedly addedxe2x80x9d is meant the enzyme, substrate and labeling molecule are further added after they are initially introduced to the sample. Such an addition can be considered a cycle, where the first addition represents one, or the first, tyramide (detectably labeled phenol) coating event, and subsequent xe2x80x9crepeated additionsxe2x80x9d represent further cycles of tyramide coating. In a preferred embodiment the enzyme, substrate and labeling molecule are repeatedly added more than once. Hence, in a preferred embodiment at least two cycles of tyramide coating are performed.
What is meant by xe2x80x9canalyte dependent enzyme activation systemxe2x80x9d is a labeling method which incorporates a first binding partner specific for an analyte of interest, a second binding partner with enzymatic activity, a substrate for said activity, and a detectably labeled phenol, such as a tyramide-biotin conjugate. The detectably labeled phenol is capable of being activated by the reaction between the enzyme and the substrate in a manner which results in it""s being deposited on the surface to which the first binding partner has bound to the analyte of interest. Further examples of analyte dependent enzyme activation systems are discussed in Bobrow et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,583,001 (1996) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,196,306 (1993), which are herein incorporated by reference in their entirety including any drawings or figures.
The summary of the invention described above is not limiting and other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of the invention and from the claims. One of skill in the art would readily recognize that in certain aspects of the invention additional steps may be added, such as washing steps, which are practiced regularly when performing assays which require addition of multiple binding partners or detectable molecules. Such procedures are described herein in the following examples and have been described in the art. Furthermore, the methods described herein have been disclosed, in some instances, in a sequential manner which one of skill in the art would readily recognize as convenient, but not necessary. Hence, in certain aspects of the invention, the binding partners may be added in a sequential manner, simultaneously or in an arbitrary manner which can still result in the binding of an analyte of interest to a binding partner resulting in the tyramide coating of live cells for flow cytometry or the serial amplification of tyramide coating cell surfaces or solid phases for the detection of an analyte of interest.